


Impatience

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 16, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 16 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Nipple Play | Frottage





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



His dick was hard, and Yuri was the reason. The club was dark, the music was loud and their bodies were sweaty. Currently, Yuri had his back to him, rocking his plump ass into his dick, rolling his sweaty body over his-- driving him fucking mad.

Be it the couple drinks they had, or the fact that Yuri decided skin tight liquid leather leggings with a crop top were suitable attire-- JJ’s mind was beyond gone. A hand around Yuri’s middle, feeling the way his body rolled against him, his head resting on his shoulder-- hot breath on his neck.

“You wanna fuck me, don’t you?” Yuri asked.

Moving his hands up Yuri’s body, right under the crop top-- his fingers easily found Yuri’s hard nipples. Pinching and pulling, Yuri moved his ass harder over his cock.

“Such a cock tease,” he whispered, moving his other hand into the shirt, pulling and pinching at his other nipple.

Yuri’s breathing picked up as the music swirled around them. Each pull and twist of his nipple, only drove his ass harder into his cock. JJ longed to turn Yuri around, look down and see his cock standing proud in his leggings. He was thankful the lights were low, hoping the colorful strobe lights concealed them-- he doubted it. Not that Yuri cared-- fuck it, he would whip his cock out for all to see.

Rolling his nipples between his index finger and his thumb, Yuri hissed out in his ear, licking up his neck. He was not sure how much longer either of them could take this. Yuri pressed harder back against him, and JJ rolled his nipples more.

“Who is teasing who?” Yuri asked.

Tilting his head, the angle was awkward, but their mouths met, and their tongues hastily moved around the others. He could taste the alcohol in Yuri’s mouth, knowing they both were on the edge of being drunk, but enjoying the buzz of it all.

Splaying his hand under Yuri’s shirt, pressing against his chest, his finger flicking at one of his nipples, JJ pushed his dick harder into Yuri’s ass-- wanting nothing more than to take him out back and fuck him in a filthy alley. 

“Fuck… I want you so bad,” Yuri breathed, turning so they were face one another, his breath hot on JJ’s face.

“Will take forever to get an Uber at this hour,” JJ grumbled, his mouth moving over Yuri’s slender neck.

“I really don’t want to be fucked over a toilet… again,” Yuri said.

“This is your fault,” JJ said, pressing his hips and his hard cock up against Yuri’s equally hard cock.

A smirk on Yuri’s face, and his hands were in the short hairs of JJ’s head, his nails scratching at the skin. JJ was so close to just coming right in his damn jeans, and he knew Yuri would tease him (yet again) over it.

Sucking on Yuri’s neck, JJ felt the alcohol roll around his body as did the music. For someone smaller than him, Yuri had a way of wrapping his body and almost engulfing him. His hand finding its way back under Yuri’s nearly not there shirt, pinching at his nipples--only so he could hear those small moans and gasp.   


“I’m so close to fucking you right on this dance floor,” JJ whispered.

“I’d even let you,” Yuri said, capturing his lips with his own.

JJ’s head spun the moment their tongues met. He continued to pinch and twist at Yuri’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Many times he would spend hours just licking and sucking on them, feeling them pebble in his mouth-- and he wanted to do badly right now, but he couldn’t in the club.

More pulsing of music and Yuri was full on grinding against him. His body squirming against him, seeking any friction he could. One last pinch of his nipple, savoring the whine that left Yuri’s lips, JJ pushed his thigh between Yuri’s leg, pressing against his cock.

“Hah!” Yuri gasped, biting down on his shoulder. Yuri pressed against him, riding his thigh-- grinding his dick, JJ was about to lose it.

“Fuck,” JJ whispered, almost wishing they had gone to the bathroom or even the back alley. “I want you so bad.”

“I want to feel you inside me,” Yuri breathed into his ear.

Rolling his eyes, JJ held Yuri’s sweaty body as tight as he could, feeling the way Yuri moved against his dick. His entire body was on fire, Yuri making it hotter each moment they moved against each other.

If he had a way to get them home immediately, he would. He wanted to see these leggings pushed down to Yuri’s thighs, him bent over with his ass in the air-- and him pounding as hard as he could into it.

He had no idea how Yuri was able to move his body the way he did-- rolling it against him, gaining friction to both their cocks, he was steadily losing his mind.

“Yuri!” he cried out-- right before a wet, open mouth took his-- Yuri’s tongue filling his mouth, tasting him deeply.

It was fire against his body, scorching heat that pulsed through him. Be damned all the people around them in the club! Taking his hands, JJ cupped Yuri’s ass, squeezing and pressing him harder against him, their cocks rubbing even more.

It hit him like a freight train-- Yuri steam rolling over him. Gasping into Yuri’s mouth, he felt his body coming undone. Teeth into his neck, Yuri moaning-- both of them shaking.

His hands still holding Yuri’s ass, his knees feeling weak-- he let Yuri back him over to a wall where they both heavily leaned on.

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered. “We need to get home.”

If JJ could talk, he would totally agree. Even though his pants where a mess, he knew in a few minutes he would be hard again-- he just hoped this time he was inside Yuri. Grabbing his phone, he ordered them an Uber. Taking Yuri’s face in his hands, he kissed him deeply-- feeling his cock taking notice again.

“Yes… we need to get home,” JJ whispered. “I am not done with you yet.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
